Athena: Not The Goddess
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: See Inside.


Title: Athena: Not the goddess

Summary: Nike, the minor goddess of victory, has a daughter. Her name is Athena in honor of Nike's friend. She was born to be the child of prophecy, a fate no one wants, but she has no idea of her fate. Will a certain Goddess of Rainbows and Son of Hades help her along the way? Or will she crash and burn?

AN: This is not a Nico/OC story, this is not a story about any of the over used plot bunnies, and most certainly not one of Romance fics. This is sheer original plot. Enjoy this breath of fresh air.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/ Friendship

Chapter 1: Me? Really?

Pov: Athena

Let's face it school can suck. whether it's gym class or pre algebra, either way it can plain suck. Yet it gets worse when a freaky monster is trying to ruin your day. Yup just your typical day if you're me, Athena Marie Smith.

It started in my math class, instead of it being our normal teacher we had a substitute. She was pure evil. Her black suit looked like it was from the fifty's, her silver wispy hair was up in a bun with a pencil sticking out through it. Her piercing coal black eyes sent a shiver through my spine. Her name was Mrs. Rosewood and I can now say that I looked evil in the eyes and lived, almost.

"Athena, What is the answer to the problem on the board?"

I look at the board, it looked like 24-y=x+27 when in reality it was y=-24x+27. Yes, it was in slope intercept form, according to my best friend Star.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Rosewood." I answer. She just smirks evilly, I just hate it when people do that. It makes me want to punch her.

"Thena, calm down. I know she's pissing you off, but try to stay calm." Star whispers so low that only I can hear her. I'm glad she's my friend, it's like she knows how I feel.

I smile and nod weakly. Star smiles, her hand resting on top of my note book. She removes her hand quickly. I look down and see a piece of folded paper on the page I was trying to take notes on.

I pick up the paper and unfold it, on it are five simple words. 'Meet me at your locker.' I write below it, 'Okay. When?' I stealthily hand Star the paper.

She whispers to me, "After this class, if you see a boy with me don't worry. He's one of my friends from camp."

"Okay, I will." I whisper back.

The class seemed to drag on forever. God, I was about ready to sneak out of class just to not hear Mrs. Rosewood go on and on about how to find out the x-axis when you know the y-axis. She went into full blown detail, showing us every step, what they mean, what you're supposed to do at that step, and just when you think she's done. Bam! She explains why the x-axis is that number. I was about ready to scream or bang my head on the desk.

Thankfully the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Athena, I'd like to speak with you so don't move a muscle." Mrs. Rosewood said in her old as a grave voice.

Star looks at me and mouths, "I'll get my friend and we'll be waiting outside of this class room. Use our signal of an upside down peace sign behind your back if you need help." I nod my head in reply and she leaves, worry etched onto her face.

"Now, dear. Where is it?" Mrs. Rosewood asks, her eyes starting to glow in rage.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" I shout back.

"Don't act dumb, we know you stole it." She says and disappears. I look around yet I don't see her behind me or anywhere else in the room.

I look up and see her standing on a beam. I gasp, "Mrs. Rosewood, how did you get up there."

Instead of answering she changes into this freaky dragon lady, her black suit turned into pure black scales and her eyes glowed with a hidden green fire. She flies down and tries to slash at me. My back is facing the entrance, I do the upside down peace sign behind my back. Hoping Star and her friend see it.

Apparently, I got really lucky and they saw it. A boy with raven black hair and olive toned skin runs in drawing a huge black sword. I fall flat on my butt in shock. I blink a few times to make sure I'm not going crazy.

"Nico! Hurry up and get rid of that Drakon!" Star commands, her voice raising with old power.

"Okay, Iris. Why are you so keen on keeping this kid safe?" He asks while pointing at me.

"First off, I have a name you know and are you talking about Star. I know for a fact her name is not Iris. What the hell is going on?" I ask confusion and my bad temper kicking in.

"I'll explain after Nico destroys this monster." My best friend says to me, trying to calm me down. I just nod.

It was a quick battle seeing as how Nico had the upper hand and that thing turned into a pile of yellow dust that caused me to sneeze.

"Thena, you might want to sit down for this." I remain seated as Nico and Star sit down.

"First off, how much do you know about Greek Mythology?" Star asks.

"A lot." My answer vague enough to tell them everything yet nothing at all. They go on to explain that the Greek Gods are real.

"Athena, my name isn't Star." My best friend says, her eyes showing that she hopes I'll forgive her for deceiving me.

"What is your real name then?" I ask, hopelessly confused.

"My real name is Iris. I'm the minor goddess of rainbows, emotions, and travel. I did not fake being your friend. You my dear, are a demigod. All we have to do is figure out your godly parent." Iris says, smiling kindly.

"Who is Nico really?"

He clears his throat, "I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. You are?"

"I'm Athena Marie Smith." I respond, not knowing what else to say.

"Well Thena, I'm so keen on protecting you because it was a request from your mother. Also I can't stand it when people mess with my friends." Iris says, her eyes showing a knowing smile as she talks.

"So let me get this straight. I'm a demi-god and you know who my mom is." Nico and Iris both nod.

"Me? A demi-god?"

"Yes, you're a demi-god." Nico responds.

"Really?" I ask, still confused and lost. Nico just groans in annoyance while Iris understands.

"Yes, Thena." She sings. Her words flowing in perfect melody, almost as if Apollo taught her.

"Well, life just got more interesting." I laugh, sarcastically.

"Depends." Nico says taking me seriously.

"On what?"

"On what you call interesting."

"Oh."

Iris clears her throat lightly, "We better contact camp and bring you there."

I sigh and nod reluctantly. I knew I was going to miss this, even though I won't show it.


End file.
